


Hate or Love?

by baekyeolparaluman, eccentricmint



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricmint/pseuds/eccentricmint
Summary: Hindi na masabi nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun if they hate or love each other.Ah basta! Away is life!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Hate or Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First Time kong sumali sa fest na ito kaya medyo excited ako!  
> Maraming maraming salamat sa Mods sa pag-host ng fest na ito at pagsagot sa lahat ng tanong ko hehe.  
> To the dear prompter, pakiramdam ko, marami akong hindi na-achieve sa gusto mo. Pasensya ka na. :( Pero sana kahit paano magustuhan mo ito.  
> To the readers of this fest, maraming salamat sa pagbibigay-oras! 
> 
> Kung may makikita mang mali o typo at iba pa, paumanhin!

Bata pa lang ay mortal na magkaaway na si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Hindi sila pwedeng pagtabihin dahil sigurado may iiyak at may uuwing sugatan. Kung hindi sagutan ng asar, sagutan ng suntok o sabunot ang ginagawa ng dalawa. Madikit lang, may mangyayari na agad.

Hindi naman maintindihan ng mga magulang nila kung bakit hindi sila magkasundo, samantalang sila naman ay mabuting magkakaibigan, best friends in fact. Nagkasundo pa nga ang mga ito na pagdating sa tamang edad ng mga anak nila eh, ipakakasal nila ito dahil gusto nilang maging isang buong pamilya sila.

Well, that is kung magiging okay nga ang dalawa ha.

Pero malabo na ata to mangyari dahil mukhang hindi kasalanan ang magaganap kung hindi sakalan…

♥♥♥

"PARK CHANYEOL! Punyeta ka talaga. Napaka-epal mo pa! Akin na library card ko! Parang may lalabas na usok na ilong niya na sinalubong ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na kalalabas lang sa klase niya. Agad na dinuro nito ang mukha ng kababata at pinanlisikan ng mata. Eh kung nakamamatay lang yung tingin na ganun, malamang matagal nang tegibels ito si Chanyeol. Pakataray talaga.

Wala namang kasindak-sindak na hinarap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at pinag-cross pa daw nga ang mga braso. Syempre para ipakita na hindi siya intimidated sa maliit na school mate.

"O, bakit saken mo hinahanap? Bintangero mo na namang bansot ka ah" chill lang na sagot ni Chanyeol pero of course halatang-halata na nang-aasar.

Sa narinig ay lalo pang tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun na kanina pa nakataas. Yan na lang tinaas niya kasi wala talagang magawa sa height niya mga atih para maabot ang mala-posteng tangkad ng mortal enemy number 1 niya. 

"Wala namang ibang kapreng nakaupo sa kabilang table kanina kung hindi ikaw lang! Umalis lang ako sandali pagbalik ko wala na ang card ko! Irereport kita sa OSA (*Office of Student Affairs) kapag di mo binalik yon. Leche ka talaga."

Pinagtitinginan na sila ng ibang mga estudyante sa paligid pero wala silang pake (as usual). Actually, alam naman halos lahat ng nasa campus na di sila in good terms ever since the world began at parang normal na lang na may bangayan kahit saan sila mag-abot pero, amusing pa rin silang panoorin kapag nag-aaway.

"Wow, ang kapal talaga ng dwendeng to ah. Sinasabi ko sa’yo di ko kinuha yon. Aanhin ko naman yon? Eww! And I don't even want to touch your things no! Mamaya magkasakit pa ako. Eww. Gross!" Pinagpagan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang braso niya para lang ipakita ang pandidiri niya kuno habang may nakakaasar na ngiti sa labi.

Ipinadyak ni Baekhyun ang paa sa inis at lalo pang sinimangutan si Chanyeol. _Nakakabwisit talaga ang pagmumukha!_

"That's it! Maghintay ka na lang ng call slip galing sa dean!" sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kanya tsaka mabilis na tumalikod at padabog na naglakad palayo sa kinaiinisang school mate.

"Magtawag ka kahit sino! Wala akong pake dahil wala sa akin ang card mo!" sigaw naman ni Chanyeol pabalik sabay dila pa kay Baekhyun na akala mo naman preschool lang. Nang makitang nakalayo na ang kababata ay siyang tawa niya nang malakas. Nainis niya si Baekhyun, so siya ang panalo today.

“Yes, ang aga na naman ng lover’s quarrel.” sabi ni Sehun, kaibigan at kaklase ni Chanyeol, na kanina pa pala nakatayo malapit hallway kung saan nag-abot ang dalawa. Di na siya lumapit dahil wala rin naman siyang magagawa para mapigil ang dalawa. Pinanonood niya na lang sila madalas.

“Gago, kilabutan ka nga. Lovers pinagsasabi mo diyan.” Pabirong sinuntok ni Chanyeol sa braso si Sehun, na tatawa-tawa lang sa kaibigan. Naglakad na sila papunta sa kabilang building kung saan nandoon ang susunod na klase nila.

“Gagalet agad? Tanga pre, seryoso kasi. Sa t’wing nag-aaway kayo, mukha na lang talaga kayong magjowa na nag-pipikunan kase. Tamo, di mo ba napapansin? Wala ng umaawat sa inyo tuwing nagbabangayan kayo kase nga parang away mag-jowa lang.”

Napasimangot na si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Ganun ba talaga sila tignan? “Ulol. Di ko papatulan yong bansot na yon. Pakasama ng ugali ampota. Lagi na lang naka-angil sa akin akala mo chihuahua eh.”

Di napigilan ni Sehun na matawa sa ginawang comparison ni Chanyeol. “Puta ka, chihuahua talaga? Hahahaha! Pero pre, aminin mo na, magandang lalake siya diba? Mga tipo mo ganun eh. Maliit, cute, soft looking.”

“Hindi-” kokontrahin pa sana ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Sehun pero pinigil niya nito by placing his finger against Chanyeol’s lips.

“Shhhhh…wag mo na i-deny, Park. I know ALL your exes and ilan sa mga nakalandian mo lang.” Hinawi ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Sehun at tinignan ito nang masama. Naiirita na siya konti sa kaibigan sa mga kabalbalang sinasabi nito. Ba naman kase ipilit pa eh hindi nga daw niya gusto.

“Still, di ko siya gusto. Kulit mo rin Oh no? Mas gugustuhin ko na lang makipagbalikan sa mga naging ex ko kesa maging kami niyan ni Byun.” Tinalikuran ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan at naglakad papunta sa susunod na klase niya. Iniwan niiya na ang kaibigan bago pa ito makahirit na naman ng ikabwibwisit niya.

“Hoy gago to. Pikon ka?” sigaw ni Sehun sa kaibigan habang natatawang binilisan na lang din ang lakad para maabutan ang kaibigang irita na naman dahil sa usapang Byun.

♥♥♥

Padabog na ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang bag niya sa lamesa kung saan andoon ang mga kaibigan niya. Nasa garden sila ng school kung saan may mga upuan at lamesa, open space para sa mga estudyanteng naghihintay ng susunod na klase at gustong mag-aral.

“Apakabwisit talaga nyang Park Chanyeol na yan. Nakakayamot na nga ang mukha nakaka punyeta pa yung ugali. Akala mo kung sinong magaling at gwapo, mukhang kapreng unggoy naman. Bwisit talaga. Nyemas.” sunod-sunod na banat ni Baekhyun na nakasimangot pa rin syempre. Default niya kapag na-e-encounter niya si Chanyeol.

“Yes, Cardi B(yun)? Aga ng rap mo ah. Away na naman kayo? Junior College students na kayo ghorl. Di na kayo bata pero yung away niyo, pang pre-school pa rin.” Walang kalatoy-latoy na sabi ng bestfriend at ka-major niyang si Kyungsoo. Siguro sa ilang taon niyang pagiging saksi niya sa sakalang Byun-Park, wala ng dating sa kanya ang mga reklamo ni B. Jusko naman simula pa elementary days ganyan na sila.

“He’s right B. Wag mo na lang kasi patulan yan si Chanyeol. You’re too old for that kind of petty fights.” Malumanay na sagot ng senior nila na si Junmyeon. Mabait ito at very approachable na senior kaya naman naging malapit sila dito. Paminsan-minsan ay nakakasama nila ito sa mga tambay hours nila tulad nito.

Parang wala lang naman na pinagpatuloy ng isa pa nilang kaibigan at kaklase na si Jongdae ang pagcocopy ng notes habang nakikinig sa rant ng kaibigan. Itinigil niya lang sandali ang pag-sulat para makisabat.

“Kunware pa kasi yan si B Kuya Myeon. Ang totoo, gusto niyan talaga si Park. Di lang alam paano ipapakita kaya cariño brutal na lang ginagawa niya. Yan ata love language niya.”

Tumango-tango lang si Kyungsoo bilang pagsang-ayon habang natatawa naman si Jongdae sa masamang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Sobrang sungit talaga eh. 

“Ay talaga ka ba? Epal ka Dae? Pagpatuloy mo na lang nga yang pag-kopya mo diyang hitad ka. Sabat-sabat ka pa eh” Inirapan lang siya ni B sabay harap kay Junmyeon na parang bata na nag-pout.

“Eh kasi Kuya, siya eh. Kinuha niya yung library card ko. Nakakapikon. I need that for my paper sa field study.”

“Sure ka bang siya ang kumuha non?” Tanong ni Junmyeon. Mahinahon pa rin. Minsan nga di magets ng iba paano niya nakakasundo ang tatlo, eh samantalang ang iingay non lalo na pagsama-sama na sila. Alam mo yung siya yung maamong tupa sa grupo ng mga black sheep.

“Wala naman akong ibang katabi dun eh, siya lang” di talaga naniniwala si Baekhyun na may ibang kumuha non maliban kay Chanyeol. Eh sino pa ba kasing makikialam ng gamit niya? Wala naman siyang kaaway o di-kasundo sa university maliban kay Chanyeol. Kaya kung may mangtitrip sa kanya, si Chanyeol lang yon.

“Eh bakit kasi tumabi ka pa?” sabat ulit ni Jongdae na this time, tuluyan nang itinigil ang pagsusulat at sinimulang iligpit ang mga gamit. Malapit na ang susunod nilang klase kaya sumunod na rin nagligpit ng gamit sila Kyungsoo. 

“Excuse you, nauna ako don noh! As if naman uupo ako doon kung nandun siya. I don’t even want to be in the same room as him!” High blood talaga tong si Baekhyun kapag may kinalaman kay Chanyeol ang usapan eh. Imagine how tired his friends are kakapakinig sa mga ganitong ungot ni Baekhyun sa loob ng ilang taon. Ask niyo na lang si Kyungsoo.

“O siya sige na. I’ll ask Jongin to get it for you kung siya talaga ang kumuha.” Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo tsaka dinukot ang phone para itext ang kanyang precious Nini. Naging boyfriend niya ang kababata simula pa nung senior high school sila. Kaya heto siya, happily committed sa kanyang honeybunch sugarplum pumpy-umpy-umpkin, his sweetie pie, Kim Jongin. (Lol haha. Sana ‘ol.)

“But seriously Baekhyun, you really have to stop this kind of behavior. You’re soon to be a teacher. An elementary teacher at that. Tama si Kyungsoo eh, sometimes you act like a preschooler sa pakikipag-away mo na kay Chayeol. I really suggest to that you ‘grow up’ and settle your feud with him. Di naman pwedeng habang-buhay kayong ganyan. Remember, you’re about to enter your senior year and you BOTH don’t need distractions like your petty fights”. Huling sabi ni Junmyeon bago tumayo at nagpaalam na papunta sa susunod niyang klase. Sumunod naman si Jongdae sa kanya na nagsabing pupunta na rin sa susunod na klase. Naiwan naman sa tapat niya si Kyungsoo na abala sa phone niya.

Malumanay siyang sinabihan ni Junmyeon pero dama niya ang diin sa salita nito. Natahimik lang si Baekhyun. Alam naman niyang tama lahat ng sinabi nito. Of course, alam niya na napaka-petty ng away nilang dalawa at talaga namang dapat na silang tumigil. Totoo rin ang sinabi ni Junmyeon na malapit na silang maging senior students kaya dapat siyang maging seryoso at focus na siya sa pag-aaral. Alam naman niya lahat.

Pero…

Hindi niya kasi alam paano ba? Paano ba hindi maging civil kay Chanyeol? Lalo na’t pakiramdam niyang inis rin ito tuwing nakikita siya. Masyado nang malalim ang hidwaan nila that he doesn’t even know how to patch things up. _Ugh kayamot._

He took a deep breath before thinking of what to do.

♥♥♥

Pupunta na sana si Jongin sa dance studio ng university para magpractice nang makatanggap ng text galing sa sweety pie niya. (Oo, tinatawag niyang sweety pie, baby, loml, and iba pang matatamis na endearment si Kyungsoo. Wag kayong ano. Ganyan niya yan kamahal.)

  
Hi honeybunch ko! (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥  
Thu 10:13am

  
Hello sweety pie! (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
Thu 10:13am

  
Baby, I have a favor! ( ˘︹˘ )  
Thu 10:14am

Ano po yun baby ko? ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )  
Thu 10:14am

Pakitanong naman baby kay Chanyeol  
kung kinuha niya ba yung library card  
ni Baek. Please baby. Alam mo naman  
yang dalawang yan hay. (；一_一)  
Thu 10:16am

Eh?? Away na naman? ಠ╭╮ಠ   
O sige po I’ll ask Yeol. ಠ~ಠ  
Thu 10:17am

Thank you, honeybunch! (灬♥ω♥灬)  
May reward ka saken laters. ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
Thu 10:17am

Yay! Will I like it?? Hehe. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Thu 10:17am  
  


Kelan mo hindi nagustuhan ang  
rewards ko? ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ  
Thu 10:18am

Nung una mo akong… ╭〳 . ˘ ˘ . 〵╮  
Thu 10:18am

Bye, Jongin.  
Thu 10:19am  


HAHAHAHHAA! See you later baby! ≧◠◡◠≦✌  
Thu 10:19am

♥♥♥

Bilang mahal na mahal ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at he wants to please the other, hindi na muna siya tumuloy dance studio at tinext na lang si Chanyeol para alamin kung nasaan ito. As expected ni Jongin, nasa HQ ito nga ito club ng major nila.

Music Major si Chanyeol na nag-e-specialize sa audio production. Madalas itong nasa HQ ng Music Major Club dahil kumpleto ang equipment doon para sa mga gustong magpractice ng audio production and such. Siya naman ay Dance Major kaya malapit na ang building nila sa isa’t isa.

Naabutan ni Jongin si Chanyeol na nag-iisa sa HQ at abala sa pagreremix ng kanta. Di nga nito namalayan na pumasok si Jongin. Kinalabit niya na lang ito to get his attention.

“Yo” bati ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hininaan niya ang volume ng speakers at pumihit nang kaunti paharap kay Jongin. Sumalampak naman si Jongin sa couch at ibinaba ang bag.

“So…balita ko ‘nag-away’ na naman daw kayo ng jowa mo ah. Or should I say, ‘lambingan’ pala.” Nakangising sabi ni Jongin. Mandedemonyo muna siya. May oras pa naman siya bago ang practice nila.

Kunot noo naman siyang tinignan ni Chanyeol “Ano na namang kagaguhan pinagsasabi mo?” Halatang napikon agad si Chanyeol sa banat niya. Ambilis naman ba yan.

Natawa si Jongin, fine sige di na nga siya mang-aasar. “Nagtext si Soo sa akin. Pinapatanong kung kinuha mo daw ba yung library card ni Baek. Ano, kinuha mo ba? Puta, parang pang elementary naman yang pang-aasar mo pare.”

“Gago. Wala saken yon. Di ko kinuha.” Chanyeol answered flatly. Patuloy pa rin siya sa pagreremix.

“Di nga?” pangungulit pa rin ni Jongin. _Just to be sure_. Katwiran niya.

Tuluyang huminto si Chanyeol at humarap na sa kanya. “Tangina neto kala mo di kaibigan na pagtataguan pa. Wala nga saken yun ‘pre. Kahit kinaiinisan ko yung bansot na yon, di ko naman ako ganun kababaw para itago yun. I know the consequences if ever na mahuli ako na kinuha yon.”

May point si Chanyeol. Kita rin naman ni Jongin ang sincerity nito kaya sure na siya na wala nga sa kanya ang card. “Fine, I believe you, pero di mo man lang ba nakita kung sino kumuha o dumampot? Need niya kasi talaga yon pare. May research yung tao.”

“Dude, di ko talaga nakita. Malay ko ba kung meron pang ibang badtrip sa kapiranggot na yon.” Hinarap ni Chanyeol muli ang ginagawang project.

“Pre, yung totoo? Sayo lang siya masungit at laging galit. Okay siya sa iba. Napaka sweet at jolly pa nga.”

“Should I be honored then?”

“Pero seryoso tol, ano ba talaga pinagmulan ng beef niyo? Kulang na lang magpatayan na kayo eh.”

Yes, kababata ni Jongin sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun pero until now, hindi niya alam ang TOTOONG pinagmulan ng away nila. Ang alam lang ni Jongin, simula bata sila, lagi silang naghahanap ng ikaasar ng isa’t isa. Curious na curios na tuloy siya.

Chanyeol just shrugged sa tanong ni Jongin at pinagpatuloy pa rin ang ginagawa. “Ewan ko dun, laki lagi ng galit saken.”

Tingin ni Jongin, alam ni Chanyeol ang tunay na dahilan pero ayaw niya lang sabihin. Ayaw na rin muna niyang pilitin kung ayaw nito magsabi. Baka nga di rin pa rin siya handa. Hayyyy buti na lang sila ng sweety pie niya ay walang issue na katulad nila. Myghadddd he can’t imagine fighting with his baby like that! ( ˘︹˘ )

“Alam mo sayang…bagay na bagay pa naman sana kayo non.” sabi na lang ni Jongin sabay kuha ng bag at tumayo palabas ng HQ.

“Jongin parang gago. Naririnig mo ba sarili mo? Para kang si OH eh. Kakadiri kayo both.” Tinapunan ng matalim na tingin ni Chanyeol ang paaalis na si Jongin. Nilingon naman siya nito ay parang bata pang dinilaan.

“Lol, wag na wag mo lang talaga kakainin yang mga sinasabi mo. Baka mamaya, sinasabi mo lang yan tapos mamaya mabalitaan ko na lang, di ka na makatulog kakaisip kay Byun.”

Dinampot ni Chanyeol ang isa sa mga throw pillow sa couch at binato sa kaibigang, biglang kumaripas ng takbo.

“GAGO!”

♥♥♥

Malapit na matapos ang term. Halos dalawang linggo na lang ang natitira kaya naman todo habol ang mga nasa estudyante na matapos ang kani-kanilang final requirements para makasama sa recreation week at ma-enjoy ang summer vacation.

Syempre ang ating teacher in the making na si Baekhyun ay isa sa mga nagkakakundamahog na matapos ang mga requirements niya para lang makasama sa recreation week along with his friends. Mygulay, di niya matatanggap kapag siya ang naiwan sa grupo kaya todo tapos siya ng kanyang reports and papers.

By the way, nakabalik na ang library card niya last week pa. And nope, hindi ito binalik ni Chanyeol. Eh kaseeee nga, wala naman pala sa kanya. Turns out, nilipad pala ito ata ng hangin galing sa fan at sa kasamaang palad ay nashoot sa bag ng isang sophomore. Kamakailan niya lang din ito napansin kaya naman late na naibalik sa librarian.

Syempre nang maisip ni Baekhyun lahat ng pang-eeskandalo na ginawa niya that day na akala niyang kinuha ni Chanyeol ang library card niya eh, hiyang-hiya at bwisit na bwisit niya. But of course, knowing na mataas ang pride niya, di niya sasabihin na tamang hinala lang pala siya that day.

Anyway, ayun nga at abala niya ngayon sa common area nilang mga estudyante. Ayaw niya muna sa library. Urat pa din siya kaya naman hiniram na lang niya muna lahat ng librong kailangan niya. Sana walang panget na eepal sa araw niya today. Dami niya pa talaga gagawin.

“Oi Byun.”

_Oh god no! Kakasabi ko lang!_

“I see na may mga books kang galing sa library. Found your library card huh? Bintangero.”

Hindi na lang siya pinansin ni Baekhyun at sa halip ay kinuha ang eaprhones tsaka pinasak sa tenga. Wala talaga siya sa mood na makipag-away or whatsoever sa lalaking ito. May mga gagawin pa siya. _Ughhh sana umalis na lang siya._

Pero parang hindi nakakaramdam tong si Chanyeol at patuloy pa rin siyang inaasar. This time, panay ang poke niya sa likod ni Baekhyun gamit ang drum stick na hawak niya.

“Oi ano? Di ka man lang ba magsosorry sa akin? Pagkatapos mo akong pagbintangan ng kung ano-ano ha?”

“Tsk.” Di pa rin sumagot si Baekhyun at panay lang ang tabig sa drum stick ni Chanyeol. Nang di pa rin ito tumigil ay hinarap na niya ito. “Ano ba?”

“Mag-sorry ka. Then I’ll stop.” Seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol while crossing his (yummeh) arms.

Alam naman ni Baekhyun na dapat siyang magsorry dahil pinagbintangan niya ito. Pero kasi yung pride niya, pinipigilan siya. Kaso naisip niya rin na kapag hindi siya nagsorry dito ay maghapon siya nitong kukulitin at di titigilan hangga’t di lumalabas ang salitang ‘sorry’ sa bibig niya. Kung wala lang siyang hinahabol na requirements, asang mag-apologize siya. Pero okay, fine, para sa peace of mind niya.

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun at kinuha ang mga gamit niya at inilagay sa loob ng bag. Hinarap niya si Chanyeol at tinignan ito sa mga mata.

“I’m sorry Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa pinaka-malumanay na boses na kaya niya. Tapos ay nilagpasan ni Baekhyun ang halatang nagulat na si Chanyeol tsaka dire-diretsong naglakad papalayo. He was thinking of going back to the library tutal wala na rin namang mawawala. Hindi na rin niya inantay ang sagot o kung ano pang sasabihin ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nakapag-sorry na siya at yun ang mahalaga. Heto na nga rin siguro ang chance para maipakita rin niya sa mga kaibigan niya na ‘o heto na, matured enough na siya para iwasan ang pakikipagtalo kay Chanyeol.

To be honest, sa isip ni Baekhyun, hindi niya inaasahan pero, it felt nice…yung hindi na siya nakipagbangayan pa kay Chanyeol.

Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun but, he was walking towards the library with a little smile on his face.

Sa kabilang banda naman, nakatulala lang si Chanyeol habang sinusundan ng tingin ang papalayong si Baekhyun. Hindi siya, makapaniwala…

He apologized…HE FCKING APOLOGIZED!!!

What the???

♥♥♥

Last week na ng term at this time, ang mga estudyanteng nakatapos na ng requirements nila at deemed passed ng mga professors ay kasama na ngayon sa kanilang Recreation Week. Ito yung linggo na pinakahihintay ng mga Junior and Senior students dahil panahon ito na inilalaan ng university nila para makapagrelax ang mga estudyante after a looooooooonggg and tiring term. Nag-oorganize sila ng mga relaxing and fun activities na usually ginagawa sa mga team building o camping sites kaya naman nag-eenjoy talaga lahat ng estudyante.

Pero… sa totoo lang…inaabangan ng mga estudyante ang event na ito dahil perfect opportunity din ito para maka-rampa sa kani-kanilang crushes…in short, lumandi! Of course, kanya-kanya silang diskarte para pumorma at makipag-mingle sa ibang estudyante sa ibang departments. Aba eh, patapos na sa college, baka naman kasi makabingwit na ng jowa bago man lang grumadweyt!

Kaya yan, alam niyo na bakit, G na G si Baekhyun na matapos ang requirements niya at makasama sa Recreation Week. NBSB ang loka kaya ngayong nasa junior year na siya ay gusto naman niyang gumalaw-galaw at beke nemen mapasama siya sa mga papalarin na hindi na single pagkatapos ng recreation week.

“Hoy mga ateng! Nadala niyo pa yung mga snacks na pinapadala ko?” tanong ni Jongdae nang mailapag na ang mga gamit nila sa dorm na tutuluyan nila for the week. Nasa sa isang team building site sila sa Bulacan.

“Hay nako akala mo magpabili to, may pinatagong pera. Epal ka ang mahal kaya ng Honey Butter Chips.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo na man lang siya tinapunan ng tingin dahil abala sa pakikipag-text sa honeybunch niya.

“Pero may dala ka nga?” mataray na tanong ni Jongdae na di pinansin ang sinabi niya.

“Oo. Impakta ka!” binato ni Kyungsoo ang plastic na may lamang mga chips kay Jongdae. Nasalo naman ito ng isa kaya dinilaan lang siya.

“Ikaw B? Ano nadala mo?” paling naman ni Jongdae sa kanya. Nasa kabilang dorm si Junmyeon kasama ng ibang seniors kaya silang tatlo lang ang magkakasama. Walang taga-awat kaya ayan, maingay sila.

“Sarili ko lang siszt. Wala na talaga akong lakas the other day para mamili. Inubos ng FS ang buong pagkatao ko.” Sumalampak na parang lantang gulay sa higaan niya si Baekhyun to prove his point. De, no joke lang kasi, super napagod siya talaga kakandakumahog na mapasa lahat ng requirements niya.

“Sos, di lang naman ikaw ang pagod eh. Eh hayaan mo na, sana makabawi ka ng lakas dito sa camp. Sayang naman pagsama mo kung para ka lang lantang halaman diyan sa tabi.” Busy pa rin si Kyungsoo sa jowa niya kaya parang wapakels pa din sa mga kaibigan na ang daming rant. Ugh.

“Huy, malay mo dilig lang pala kelangan nito ni Baek para mawala ang pagod niya.” Natawa si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongdae. Napatango-tango pa sap ag-agree. Asahan mo talaga bibig ni Jongdae sa bastusan. Nambawan yan.

Napasimangot naman si Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan. “Tangina niyo! Di yon ang kailangan ko. Kailangan ko ng pahinga at katahimikan. Leche kayo.”

“Oh, yun pala ang kailangan mo eh, bat di ka sa sementeryo nagpunta?” banat naman ni Kyungsoo. Tinago na nito phone niya dahil aaliw na siyang lapastanganin si Baekhyun.

“Sige tara tayo don, ililibing ko kayong mga hayop kayo.” Biglang tumalon si Baekhyun sa higaan ni Kyungsoo at dinaganan ito. Tumili naman ito at gumanti ng pabirong sakal kay Baekhyun, nasa tabi lang naman si Jongdae at natatawa sa mga baliw na kaibigan. Hinablot siya ni Kyungsoo para maisama sa gulo. Wala ang kalat na. Nahinto lang sila nang marinig na na ipinapatawag na ang lahat for assembly kaya nagmamadali silang tumayo habang nagtatawanan at nagpunta sa main hall.

♥♥♥

“Sana maging team mate ko si Babycakes.” Pagkarinig sa sinabi ni Jongin ay parang gustong kilabutan nina Chanyeol at Sehun. Ugh, grabe talaga tong kaibigan nila na ‘to sobrang whipped sa jowa.

“Babycakes ampota.” Natawa si Sehun sa endearment na sinabi ng kaibigan. Pati tuloy si Chanyeol natawa na rin eh. Paano naman kasi ang manly-manly ni Jongin tas yung boses pa ang lalim tas babycakes?

“O bakit? Inggit lang kayo mga ulol. Palibahasa mga wala kayong syota.”

“Gago di kami inggit. Natatawa lang kami sa kakornihan niyo.” Sagot lang ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad sila papunta sa main hall.

“Gags, tawa lang kayo diyan pero mga ulol, pag nagka-jowa na kayo na mahal na mahal niyo, wala yang korni korni na yan.”

“Oo na sige na di na nga.” Putol naman ni Sehun. Kilala niya tong tropa niya lumalabas talaga pagka-mushy nito basta si Kyungsoo usapan eh. Mamaya sesermunan pa sila nito. “ Anyway, bakit ano bang team ni Kyungsoo daw?”

“Gray Wolves daw siya. Tara na silipin na natin kung saan tayo!” Pinagmadali na sila ni Jongin na maglakad papunta sa bulletin board para makita ang team niya.

Pagdating sa main hall, nakita nila ang maraming estudyanteng nagkukumpulan sa bulletin board para sa groupings. Hinanap ni Chanyeol ang pangalan niya at nakitang nasa Red Phoenix team siya. He scanned the list para maghanap ng kakilala o kaibigan sa team na pwede niyang makasa-kasama. To his disappointment, wala siyang ka-block na ka-team. Lalo pang napakunot ang noo niya nang makita ang kaisa-isang pangalan na ayaw niya sanang makita sa listahan.

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Sa dinami-rami naman ng pwedeng makasama. Tsk._ Napabuntong-hininga na lang ang medyo asar na si Chanyeol. Yung mortal enemy pa talaga niya ang naka-team niya. Napakaraming team pero pag minalas ka nga naman. Pero biglang nagkaroon ng realization si Chanyeol, oo nga pala no? Parang matagal tagal na rin simula ng huli silang nag-bangayan. Ang huli na ay yung tungkol sa library card ni Baekhyun. Pagkatapos niyang mag-apologize ay hindi na niya ito masyadong nakikita. At kung nakikita man siya ay hindi na ito pumapatol sa paminsan niyang pang-aasar.

Nakakapanibago _. Ano kayang nangyari talaga don?_ Chanyeol just shrugged it off. Well, okay na rin siguro yon. Wag na lang din siyang magkakamaling asarin o pagtripan siya sa team nito dahil papatulan niya talaga ito.

♥♥♥

“Yassss! Gray Wolves din si Jongin ko!” sayang-saya si Kyungsoo nang makita na magka-team sila ng Boyfriend niya. This is destiny daw sabi niya. Luh. Si Jongdae naman ay nasa Green Raptors at happy na siya dahil nandoon ang senior na pumuporma sa kanya. Bet din naman niya pero kase…. _‘pakipot naman tayo konti siszt’_ sabi niya. Harot ampota. Ganda siya ih.

Si Baekhyun? Ayun siya lang ang hindi masaya. Una sa lahat, wala siyang ka-close na nasa team na iyon. Wala rin siyang kilalang crush ng bayan nasa team nila kaya wala siyang gana…

(Oo na sige na alam niyang MERON naman talaga. Pero di niya recognized ang taong yun bilang crush ng bayan so ekis)

“Puta naman, sa dinami-rami ng team na mapupuntahan ko, sa team pa talaga kung saan andun si Park. Hayop talaga. Lord, di mo ba ako love? Bakit naman po?” may sarili ng pagdadrama si Baekhyun sa gilid. Di man lang siya damayan ng mga harot niyang kaibigan na masaya sa kani-kanilang team. Hay.

“Hoy badettt!!!Ka-team mo si Chanyeol! HHAHAHHAHAHA” sigaw ng walanghiyang si Jongdae.

“Oo, inamoka ilakas mo pa para marinig nilang lahat.” Wala na talagang kalatoy-latoy si Baekhyun. Akala pa naman niya magiging masaya siya dito.

“Bakit akala ko ba okay na kayo? Pansin nga naming di na kayo halos nag-aaway nitong mga huling linggo eh. Laking improvement non ah. Sa ilang taon nating magkakaibigan parang ngayon ko lang nakita na nag-cease fire kayo.” Syempre napansin ni Kyungsoo ang pagiging kaswal nila sa isa’t isa sa tagal ba naman niyang naging saksi eh. Naninibago na nga sila eh.

“Di kami OKAY, okay? I am just acting according to my age. Sabi niyo wag maging childish so ayan, hanggat kaya ko iniiwasan ko na lang siya. But, I’m still not okay with that guy no. Di ko pa rin nakakalimutan yung mga ginawa niyan sa akin non.”

“Bakla ka. Kalimutan mo na yon and try niyo mag start over. Sos. Ikaw na nga nagsabi di na kayo bata. Pero baks, I’m so proud of you ha. In fairness, gandang character development niyan.” Nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Satrue lang sa sinabi niyan ni Kyungsoo ha. Kaya nga ako natuwa na magkateam kayo eh. Malay mo naman dito madevelop ang inyong friendship, or should I say MABALIK pala.” Singit naman ni Jongdae habang tumatango tango si Kyungsoo sa pagsang-ayon sa sinabi niya.

Napasimangot na lang si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng mga kaibigan. Di niya talaga alam kung tama ba tong mga pinagsasabi nila. Mabalik? Kaya pa ba? Ang tagal na nilang may hidwaan, sanay na nga sila sa ganoong dynamics nila eh. Asaran…bangayan…gantihan…then repeat! Hay ugh… “Bahala na nga!”

♥♥♥

Nagsimula na ang iba’t ibang events para sa Recreation Week. Team Building style talaga na mayroong iba’t ibang challenges na kailangan i-accomplish ng bawat team. Ang team na makakapag-accomplish ng lahat ng tasks sa pinakamaiksing oras na possible ang kikilalaning panalo. Syempre may katumbas na cash price yan kaya naman talagang game ang lahat.

Binigyan sila ng T-shirt ng mga organizers according sa kanilang team name. Parang naka-couple shirt tuloy ang peg nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun na parehas na nakasuot ngayon ng pula. Si Kyungsoo at Jongin naman ay parang may sariling mundo sa team nila na masayang masaya sa suot nilang gray shirts. Si Jongdae naman ay medyo asar sa moss green nila na shirt. Pero kasi dahil yun din suot ng manliligaw na type niya, eh pwede na rin.

Nakapila na sila sa kani-kanilang grupo at kahit maliit ay pumuwesto talaga sad ulo ng linya nila si Baekhyun. Ayaw niyang makita si Chanyeol na nasa unahan ngayon ng pila dahil binoto ng mga ( ~~malalanding~~ ) teammates nila as team leader. Ayaw sana ni Chanyeol pero nahihiya na siyang tanggihan ang ilang seniors niya. Palihim niyang hinanap si Baekhyun sa pila. Alam niya kasing wala rin itong masyadong kakilala sa team nila (not that may pake siya no) but, okay kakaawa lang din kasi.

Matapos i-announce ng mga facilitators ang gagawin ay kaniya-kaniya na silang punta sa station nila. Unang sumabak sila Chanyeol sa Toxic River. Bilang team leader, syempre siya nag-assign kung sino-sino muna ang sasabak sa laro. Nasa malayo naman si Baekhyun. Ayaw niya makisali. Di niya rin bet ang laro na yan. Bala silajan.

Nakailang laro na sila at di pa rin sumasalang si Baekhyun. Ayaw niya talaga. Tsaka di rin naman kasi siya tinatawag eh. Sipag sipag naman ng mga ( ~~malalanding~~ ) teammates nila na mag volunteer kay Chanyeol eh.

“Hoy B!” tawag ni Jongdae mula sa kabilang team. “Parang kanina pa naglalaro, pero yung pwet mo ni minsan di ko nakitang sumalang ah! Ambag-ambag din tih.”

“Eh wala namang tumatawag sa akin para maglaro. So I think okay lang. Tsaka dami naman niyang volunteer eh. Edi sila na.” mataray na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“OH MYGHADDD IS THAT BITTERNESS I AM HEARING???” napahawak pa nga daw sa (non-existent) dibdib niya si Jongdae sa “gulat”.

Masamang tingin lang ang sinagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun tsaka tinalikuran ito. Rinig na rinig ni Baekhyun ang malutong na halakhak ng kaibigan. _Masamid ka sana!_ Tsk, pero totoo naman eh, feeling niya di naman siya kailangan sa team eh. So bahala na silang maglaro diyan.

Umupo na lang sa tabi si Baekhyun habang patuloy pa ring nagmamasid-masid sa mga naglalaro niyang team mate. Iniiwas niya ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay naka-rolyo na ang mga sleeves ng shirt at kitang-kita ang toned and yummy muscles niya. *gulps* _Wait, Ugh, kadiri ka Baekhyun. Did you just say that…???_

Kasalukuyan siyang nagkakaroon ng internal argument nang biglang may tumabi sa kanya at inabutan siya ng maiinom. Nagulat naman siya at biglang napalingon sa tumabi sa kanya.

“Hi! Uhm here." Parang medyo nahihiya pa ito nang iabot ang bote ng tubig sa kanya. Bakit parang ngayon niya lang nakita ang teammate niya na ito?

"Uh..thanks…?uh…" sheeez di niya talaga to maalala ah. 

"Joohyuk. Junior from Speech and Theater Arts." Ngumiti ito sa kanya sabay lahad ng kamay. Inabot naman ito ni Baekhyun at nakipagkamay. Pinakilala rin niya ang sarili.

"Ano sorry, kasi...kanina pa kita napapansin na mag-isa so I assumed na wala kang ka-close dito sa team natin. Eh...ako din kasi eh…" napahimas sa batok niya si Joohyuk. In fairness ha, cutie naman pala ito. Bakit ngayon niya lang nga napansin??????

_B's Inner Self: Eh paano kasi, sa iba ka nakatingin._

_Shhhhhh!!! Tahimik ka diyan._

"Ah, oo nga eh. Kakainis nga eh. Kasi di ko ma-enjoy masyado kasi wala akong ka-close dito." Pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan sa kani-kanilang team at nakitang nag-eenjoy ang mga ito. 

“Kaya nga eh. Sana sa susunod maging considerate din sila sa groupings. Uhm pero…ayun nga di bale, dalawa naman tayo…so I was thinking, maybe we could be friends? Para naman di tayo mag-mukhang OP dito sa team.” cute na ngumiti si Joohyuk sa kanya. Paano niya ba naman to tatanggihan! Mygawddd!

“Yeah sure. Ayos lang naman sa akin.” Ngumiti rin siya pabalik ang isa kaya naman medyo nawala ang awkwardness between them at naging magaan ang kwentuhan nila. Lingid sa kaalaman ng dalawa ay may mga matang matalim na kanina pa nakatingin sa kanila. 

♥♥♥

Ikaapat na laro na at hindi pa rin nakakalaro si Joohyuk at Baekhyun. This time, hindi naman dahil sa ayaw nila, kung hindi, hindi talaga sila napipili. Kapag decided na sila magvolunteer, eh nasasapawan sila ng ibang members na gustong maglaro. Ang ending, wala di na lang sila sumasali.

“Magsabi na kaya tayo kay TL bago pa ang next game. Patulan na natin yun kahit ano pang game yung next para lang makapaglaro na tayo.” Suggestion ni Joohyuk. Alam naman ni B na maganda ang idea ni Joohyuk, pero ayaw niya kasi lumapit kay Chanyeol. Nahihiya siya. _NAHIHIYA SIYA?!_

No, scrap that! Naiirita pala siya. Yon…kaya ayaw niya. Hmm pero pwede naman siguro kung si Joohyuk na lang ang masabi.

“Uhm. Sige, pero pwede bang ikaw na lang magsabi? Ano, di rin kasi kami close ng TL.” palusot dot com ni Baekhyun.

“Sure! Wait lang ha.” Sinundan ng tingin ni Baekhyun si Joohyuk papunta kay Chanyeol na kasalukuyang pinapanood ang mga teammates na naglalaro. Hinarap nito si Joohyuk at kinausap. Weird, pero bat parang masungit ang tingin nito lalo na ng itinuro na ni Joohyuk si Baekhyun, sinundan naman niya ng tingin. Napansin niyang lalong kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. _Luh, anong ginawa ko?_

Maya-maya pa ay tumakbo na pabalik sa kanya si Joohyuk. Ngumiti ito at nag thumbs up pa sa kanya. “Okay na. Sige daw tayo sa next game. Pero medyo napagsabihan ako ng konti. Dapat daw kasi kanina pa tayo nag-initiate na sumali. Sungit pala yon.” Napakamot tuloy sa ulo si Joohyuk sa napansin sa TL nila.

_‘See! Bardas nga siya! Eh problema ba nun? Kanina pa nga dapat kami sasali, eh ang dami nan gang players!’_ Tinignan ulit ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Ganun pa rin, simangot. Halatang badtrip.

“Yaan mo na yun. Heto na nga sasali na nga tayo eh. Baka badtrip lang sa ibang members din.” Sagot na lang ni B. Ay nako ayaw na niya mag-isip bakit ba galit tong lalakeng to.

“Hmm…I see. Baka nga. Anyway, tara dun na tayo malapit sa kaniya para makalapit tayo agad kapag tinawag na tayo sa next game.” Aya ni Joohyuk sa kanya. Medyo nagulat siya nang akbayan siya nito pero di niya na lang ipinahalata. Baekhyun subtlety look at Joohyuk. Ang tangkad talaga nito. Ganito ba itsura kapag may matangkad kang jowa na nakaakbay sa’yo?

♥♥♥

Naiirita si Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam pero napipikon siya sa mga nakikita niya…rather, sa nakita niya. Nairita siya nang makita si Baekhyun na kausap ang isa pang teammate nila. _Tch. Di na nga nakikiparticipate sa game, nakuha pa maglandian._

Gusto niya sana nilang lapitan at pagalitan ang dalawa. Pero ano ba pake niya? Bahala sila diyan kung ayaw nila sumali sa laro.

_Pero TL ka kasi, dapat lahat ini-encourage mo na maglaro. Kanina mo pa dapat niyaya si Baekhyun maglaro lalo na at wala naman siyang ka-close sa team niyo._

Minsan nakakaasar talaga kapag umiiral yung kunsensya mo. Napailing na lang si Chanyeol. _Bwisit_. Binalik niya muli ang atensyon sa mga teammate na naglalaro nang biglang may tumapik sa kanya. Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol nang makita kung sino ang tumapik sa kanya. _Great, kung sino pa yung ayaw niyang makita_.

“Ah ano TL, magvovolunteer lang sana kami ng kasama ko sa next game. Nakailang volunteer na kasi kami pero nahihirapan kaming sumingit sa ibang teammates natin eh. Pwede ba kami sa next game ni Baekhyun? Ayun siya oh.” Tinuro ni Joohyuk si Baekhyun na kunwari di niya alam kung nasaan at sinundan naman niya ng tingin.

Kunwari sandaling nag-isip si Chanyeol. Dami niya talagang gustong sabihin sa isang to eh, pero kakalma muna siya. “Okay sige. Tawagin ko na lang kayo mamaya.” He paused a bit, still contemplating yung pagsasabihan niya. In the end, he decided na sabihan na. “Dapat kasi kanina pa kayo nag-initiate na makiparticpate. As you can see, marami tayo sa team kaya kung di rin kayo lalapit, di ko kayo maisasama sa players. Please stay near the team na rin. Pakisabi sa kasama mo.” Pagkasabi nito ay hinarap na muli ni Chanyeol ang game nila, leaving a puzzled Joohyuk sa naging ugali niya. Di na nga nito nagawang magpasalamat at magpaliwanag kasi tinalukuran na siya eh. Ano kaya yon?

♥♥♥

Lunch time na at pinagbreak na silang lahat. The facilitators asked them to eat with their teammates. Wala namang magawa si Baekhyun kung hindi sumunod. Gusto niya sana kumain with Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Pero nang matanaw niya ang mga kaibigan, naisip niya wag na pala. Ang saya-saya ng mga hitad eh oh. Si Kyungsoo, nakita niyang sinusubuan pa ni Jongin. Ano, walang kamay yan ha??!!

Si Jongdae naman nakita niyang katabi kumain si Minseok, yung manliligaw niya. Ang malandi, pinagsisilbihan pa oh. Inaabutan ng kung pagkain and everything. Di niya tuloy napigilang magpakawala ng malalim na buntong hininga. Sabi niya, lalandi siya eh. Pero look, na-stuck siya sa isang team na wala man lang siyang ma-awrahan. >_<

_Bakit hindi si Joohyuk?_

Weirdo ba siya kung sasabihin niyang wala kasi siyang nararamdamang attraction para sa isa? Aminado naman siya na gwapo at mabait ito pero parang kapatid kasi ang tingin niya dito eh. Younger brother ganun? Tignan mo nga oh, di man lang napansin na may internal battle na naman siya. Parang di na niya, nakita si B, pagka-serve ng food. Wala, cancelledt talaga to.

_Eh sino nga kasi ba gusto mo?_

Walang pangalang masabi si Baekhyun sa sarili niyang tanong. Wala talaga siyang maisip. Pero hindi niya alam bakit lumalabas sa balintatanaw niya ang masungit at mapang-asar na mukha ni Chanyeol. Napasabunot tuloy siya sa buhok niya.

_Ang sabi, sino ang GUSTO, hindi sino ang AYAW._

“Ano, wala ka na ngang ambag sa team natin, nababaliw ka pa?” heto na naman ang nakakayamot na boses ng mortal enemy niya. Kapal, sa kanya pa tumabi oh.

“Bakit diyan ka pa umupo?” mataray pero mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun na may pag-irap pa. See? Di niya yan gusto. Tignan mo urat agad siya.

“Just in case di mo napapansin, wala ng ibang vacant seat sa area ng team natin ito lang. I understand tho. Kung ikaw ba naman ang makakatabi, mawawalan talaga ng gana eh.” Chanyeol smirked at him. Hindi nito binuksan ang pagkain niya at naupo lang talaga sa tabi ni ni Baekhyun.

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Di na kita papatulan sa mga ganyan mo.” Tumayo nang kaunti si Baekhyun with the intent na iusog ang upuan papalapit kay Joohyuk pero hindi niya na ito nagawa dahil biglang bumigat ang upuan. “What the…” nakita ni Baekhyun na nakahawak si Chanyeol sa upuan niya kaya pala di niya maiusog.

“Stay.” Very stern na sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa mga mata niya. Para namang na-hypnotized si Baekhyun at sumunod siya sinabi nito. Dahan dahan siyang umupo at hindi na ginalaw ang upuan. “Kumain ka na lang diyan. Di na kita kukulitin.” binuksan ni Chanyeol ang meal pack niya tsaka kumain nang tahimik.

Si Baekhyun naman parang di makapaniwala sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. Nakatulala siya sa pagkain niya. Di niya ata kayang kumain.

_Babaliwin talaga ako ng taong ito at ng mood niya._

♥♥♥

“Parang naiiba ata ihip ng hangin ah…bakit medyo papansin ka ata sa kanya? May aasahan pa akong 2k soon?” sabi ni Jongin nang tabihan ang kaibigan sa bench kung saan nagpapahinga sila.

“Ulol. Inaasar ko lang yung bansot na yon dahil di-nakiki-cooperate sa team namin” simpleng sagot ni Chanyeol na abala sa phone niya.

“Eh ano naman? Dami niyo naman sa team eh. Isa o dalawang game lang yan, pwede na naman na ah.” Sabat naman ni Sehun.

“Kahit na ba. Sana nakiki-cheer din siya or what, hindi yung nakikipaglandian lang din siya doon sa isa ring walang silbi sa team.” Binulsa na ni Chanyeol ang phone niya at sumalampak sa upuan. Tsk, parang bigla siyang nangati.

Nagkatinginan si Sehun at Jongin at pagkatapos ay napangiti na parang naiintindihan na nila ang dahilan ng pikon ng kaibigan.

“Ahhhh now we know…”

“Ang ano?” tanong ni Chanyeol kay Jongin.

Nagkatinginan lang ulit si Sehun at Jongin sabay tawa nang malakas. “Wala. Sige na TL go ka doon. Baka hinahanap ka na ng teammates mo.” nakangising sabi ni Sehun habang pilit na tinutulak si Chanyeol palayo.

“Tamo tong mga siraulong to. Tinatanong ko nang maayos eh. Gago kayo mamaya kung ano-ano na naman yang iniisip niyo.”

“Wala sige na ‘tol’. Balik na rin kami sa teams namin.” Sigaw ni Jongin na tumakbo na papunta sa team niya. Rinig pa rin ang tawa nila ni Sehun. Naiwan naman ang confused na si Chanyeol na nakatingin sa kanila. _Mga baliw_.

♥♥♥

Nagpatuloy ang mga games at natapos ang apat na araw na nangunguna ang Gray Wolves at pumapangalawa ang Red Phoenix. Masaya naman si Chanyeol sa kinalabasan ng games pero pagod na siya. Gusto na lang niyang matapos ang linggong ito at makapagpahinga. Di bale, huli na ang araw na ito, then HELLO SUMMER BREAK.

Ang activity para sa huling araw ay hiking sa isang kalapit na bundok. Ligtas naman ito para sa mga estudyante at nagkalat din ang rangers at first aiders just in case may mangyaring hindi inaasahan. Ang goal ay makuha lahat ng hidden treasures per team. Ang team na makakakuha ng lahat ng treasure in a short span of time will win the game. Excited na ang lahat dahil ito ang highlight ng camp.

Kinausap ni Chanyeol ang team at inilatag ang strategy na gagawin nila. Lahat naman ay nakikinig at ready to participate na. Parang bata namang pinakalma ni Baekhyun si Joohyuk sobrang excited na sa pag-akyat. As usual, tinapunan na naman sila ni Chanyeol ng nakakairitang tingin.

Nagsimula na silang umakyat at naging smooth naman ang trek nila. For some reason, di malaman ni Chanyeol anong espiritu ang sumapi sa kanya at naisipan na naman niyang pagtripan si Baekhyun.

Pasimpleng lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya at kunwari ay naapakan niya ang paa nito.

“Oops. Sorry. Di ko sinasadya. Di kita nakita eh, liit mo kase.” Pabulong na sabi nito. Baekhyun knows he’s not sorry. Itsura pa lang. Ano na naman kayang meron at bumalik na naman to sa pang-aasar. Akala pa naman niya okay na, dahil hindi siya nito ginugulo ng mga nakaraang araw.

“Tss. I know you did that on purpose. Sinabi ko naman sa’yo diba? Di na kita papatulan sa ganyan mo.” Binilisan na lang ni Baekhyun ang lakad para sabayan si Joohyuk. Hayp kasi ang laki ng hakbang din nitong isa eh naiwanan tuloy siya.

Parang napikon naman si Chanyeol na hindi siya pinansin ng isa. Binilisan niya rin ang lakad at ng maabutan ay hinila niya ang dulo ng shirt ni Baekhyun.

“Ano ba?!” medyo nalakasan ni Baekhyun ang boses kaya pinagtinginan sila ng ibang estudyante. Bigla naman siyang nailang kaya tinalikuran na lang niya ito ulit at naglakad. Naiinis na talaga dito. Parang ewan. Di siya papansinin, susungitan, tapos ngayon aasarin na naman siya.

“Hoy Byun! Pikon ka na? Wala pa nga akong ginagawa eh.” Patuloy pa rin siyang sinusundan ni Chanyeol. Hinihila-hila siya ang damit nito at paminsan-minsang binabangga nang mahina.

_‘Balakajan sa buhay mo! Di kita papatulan!!!’_ Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa loob-loob niya. Hahaba lang ang asaran kapag pumatol siya kahit gigil na gigil na rin siya sa kabaliwan ng kabatata.

Dirediretsong umakyat si Baekhyun at sa kamamadali niyang makalayo kay Chanyeol ay di niya namalayan na nasa madulas na slope na siya. Bigla siyang nadulas at dumausdos pababa. Napasigaw si Joohyuk nang makita si Baekhyun na nadulas sa slope. Nagulat ang lahat pati ang mga facilitators.

“Baekhyun!!!” parang sinuntok ang dibdib ni Chanyeol nang makitang nadulas si Baekhyun at dumiretso pababa sa gilid na mayroong mga halaman. Bigla siyang napatakbo pababa sa kinaroroonan ni Baekhyun. Puro ng galos ang mga braso, binti, at mukha niya. Pinagpala pa din siya at mga halamanan ang kinabagsakan niya at hindi ang matarik na parte na puno ng bato. He was groaning sa sakit at di niya maiwasan na maiyak. Pakiramdam niya nabaliaan ang braso niya dahil ipinangtukod niya ito para hindi na dumausdos pa pababa.

Agad namang rumisponde ang mga first aiders para asikasuhin si Baekhyun samantalang ang mga facilitators naman at pinababa na ang lahat ng estudyante sa bundok at kinancel na ang last activity. Yakap yakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na iyak nang iyak nang marinig ang nangyari sa kaibigan. Si Jongdae naman ay pinipigilan ni Minseok na sumunod sa mga aiders dahil gusto niya talagang makita ang kalagayan ng kaibigan. Tulad ni Kyungsoo ay umiiyak din ito,

Si Chanyeol naman di malaman ang gagawin. Ang bilis-bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Paano kung napuruhan pala si Baekhyun? Di naman niya sinadaya. He didn’t mean for him to get hurt. Gusto lang naman niyang asarin din siya ni Baekhyun eh…Pansinin siya.

Tinitignan niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun habang nilalapatan ng first aid. May malay ito _(thank God!)_ pero basang-basa ng luha ang mga mukha niya kakaiyak sa sakit. Gusto niyang lapitan ito pero alam niyang baka makaabala lang siya sa ginagawa ng mga aiders. Nang mailagay sa stretcher si Baekhyun ay dahan-dahan siyang ibinababa sa camp kung saan may nakaantabay na na ambulansiya.

Sumakay ang adviser nila Baekhyun at pasara na sana ang pinto ng pigilan ito ni Chanyeol.

“Sir, please let me join you.” Nagmamakaawang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Park, you’re not allowed to leave the camp. Nagmamadali na kami. Please go back to your team.” Kalmado pero ma-awtoridad na sabi ng adviser.

“Sir, please please. I am somehow at fault kung bakit siya nadulas. Please let me come, I promise hindi ako manggugulo. I will not be at peace hanggat di ko makikita kung kamusta siya. Sir please.” Nag 90 degrees bow pa si Chanyeol bilang pagmamakaawa sa professor. Wala naman na itong nagawa at napabuntong hininga na lang nang makitang seryoso ito.

“Fine, sumama ka. You still have some explaining to do with regards sa sinabi mo.”

“Yes Sir. Thank you po.” Sumakay si Chanyeol at naupo sa upuan sa right side ni Baekhyun. Nakatulog na ito dahil sa epekto na rin ng pain reliever na ibinigay pansamantala. Chanyeol was looking at Baekhyun with so much regret and guilt. He just hope na maging okay si Baekhyun as soon as possible.

♥♥♥

Nakalabas na si Baekhyun after 2 days sa ospital. Maayos naman na ang lagay niya. Walang ibang serious injury maliban lang sa arm fracture na dahil nga sa pagtukod ni Baekhyun. Nilagyan siya ng cast na tatagal sa kanya ng 6-8 weeks, depende sa development ng paggaling niya. Thankful pa rin siya na ito lang ang natamo niya. Things could’ve been worst to be honest.

Palabas na sila ng ospital, kasama ng parents niya nang matanaw si Chanyeol at ang pamilya nito. Maya-maya ay natagpuan na lang ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa isang restaurant kasama ang pamilya niya at pamilyang Park.

“Baek,” hinawakan ng mama ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya “We came here to apologize to you once again sa nangyari sa’yo. Chanyeol said na may kasalanan siya kung bakit ka nadulas sa slope na yon. I’m really sorry dear.” Parang nahiya naman si Baekhyun sa mama ni Chanyeol dahil sa pag-aapologize nito. Sa totoo lang wala naman siyang kasalanan eh. Si Chanyeol ang dapat na nagsosorry sa kanya. ULIT.

Ulit kasi he did that already naman nung nasa ER sila the day na sinugod siya. Medyo hilo lang siya pero alam niyang nagstay ito hanggang mai-confine siya at masettle sa kwarto niya. Kinahapunan dumating ang mga magulang niya kasama ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol. Alam nilang lahat ang nangyari.

“Okay na po yun tita. Accident naman po talaga yon. I wasn’t paying attention din.” Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya at pinisil ang mga kamay nito to assure her na okay na ang lahat. Hindi niya lang talaga matignan pa si Chanyeol dahil kahit anong gawin niya dahil he still feels awkward towards him.

“Chanyeol, anong sasabihin mo sa kanila?” This time, tatay naman ni Chanyeol ang nagsalita. Nakakatakot din talaga ang boses nito. Halatang galit at nagtitimpi ang boses nito.

Parang bata namang nakayuko si Chanyeol sa upuan niya at kitang-kitang malungkot ito. Na-guilty naman tuloy si Baekhyun. _Huh? Bakit ako nagi-guilty? Ako na nga nasaktan._

“Baekhyun…Tita, Tito…I’m sorry po sa nangyari. I didn’t mean to tease him to the point na masasaktan niya. Hindi na po ito mauulit. I’ll be careful from now on and promise to act accordingly.” Chanyeol looked at him and his family with sincere eyes. Parang nakalimutan niya na tuloy lahat ng ginawa nito.

Napabuntong hininga na lang ang tatay ni Baekhyun, samantalang ngumiti ang nanay ni B at tsaka hinawakan ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol.

“Alam niyo mga anak, hindi na kayo bata…”pasimula nito. “You’re an adult already. Hindi na kayo dapat nag-aasaran as if you’re in elementary. Before, yes we just tolerate yang mga away at asaran niyo pero kasi mga anak, nasa college na kayo so we hope that you could stop these petty fights.” Bumaling si Mrs. Byun kay Chanyeol at nagpatuloy. “Yeol nak, parang anak na ang turing naming sa’yo we would appreciate if you will not do something again that could harm our son. He’s my only child at kahit may pagka-sutil at sassy siya, mahal na mahal pa rin naming siya.”

“Ma naman…” singit ni Baekhyun kaya natawa ang mga magulang nila. Tahimik lang si Chanyeol at nakikinig. Sobra-sobrang guilt ang nararamdaman pa rin niya.

“Ayun nga, we just hope na kung hindi na talaga kayo magkakasundo eh, sana maging civil man lang kayo sa isa’t isa at iwasan ang mga pranks na hindi naman nakakatuwa. Please lang.”

“Yes tita. I’m sorry po ulit.” Nahihiya din si Chanyeol sa parents niya sa totoo lang. Ang tanda na nila tapos ganito, para pa rin silang nasa guidance office at pinapagalitan.

“No worries na sige na. Okay na yan. Let’s eat na. Babyahe pa kasi kami papuntang Cavite Mars, Pards.” Sabi ni Mrs. Byun sa pamilyang Park.

“Ay bakit Mars? May business kayo doon?” tanong ni Mama Park

“Wala naman Mare pero kasi doon muna namin ito iiwan si Baekhyun sa tita niya. Di kasi maiwan mag-isa eh sa bahay dahil sa injury niya. Aalis kasi kami ni pare mo papuntang Siargao at may aasikasuhin kami sa lupa ng nanay. May isang buwan din kaming lalagi doon.”

“Ah talaga? I see, ay siya sige at bilisan na natin pala. O Chanyeol, Baekhyun…kain lang nang kain” Inasikaso ng dalawang nanay ang buong pamilya. Saya sana kung magkasundo tong dalawa eh. One big happy family. Tahimik na silang kumakain nang biglang magsalita si Chanyeol

“Tita…”

“Yes nak?”

“Ako na lang po muna ang mag-aalaga kay Baekhyun…” parang may dumaang anghel dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Napatulala ang mga magulang nila at nabilaukan naman si Baekhyun.

WHAT???

Pasimpleng sinipa ni Baekhyun ang paa ni Chanyeol to get his attention. Nang makuha ito ay pinandilatan niya ito ng mata tsaka impit na nagsalita. “Hoy, pinagsasabi mo diyan?” hala heto na ang mataray na si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang tusukin ng tinidor tong lalaking to eh.

Di naman siya pinansin nito at naka-focus pa rin sa parents ni Baekhyun as if sila lang ang concern niya kung papayag. Parang wala sa kanya kung ayaw ni Baekhyun basta pumayag lang ang parents niya.

“Ha? Eh…di na nak, okay lang naman siya sa tita niya napag-usapan naman na namin yon” nagulat talaga ang mama ni Baekhyun. Di niya akalain na ito ang hihilingin ni Chanyeol.

"Please let me po. I just want to do this para makabawi din sa inyo at kay Baekhyun. Don't worry, I promise to take care of him very well." Kitang-kita ang determination sa mata ni Chanyeol. Mukhang di talaga sila nito tatantanan hanggat di sila pumapayag.

Natawa ang tatay ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. "Parang tunog nanliligaw naman yang sinabi mo." Natawa na rin ang ibang parents nila pero si Baekhyun, namumula na hiya. 

"Pa ano ba yan!" Sigaw nito. Humarap ulit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na parang di naman apektado sa sinabi ng ama niya. "You! Ano ba yang pinagsasabi mo diyan? I'm fine with me going to Cavite. Bakit mo pa ako kailangan alagaan ha? Okay na. I'm not mad at you. Pinapatawad na kita. So please stop this." Stressed na si Baekhyun feeling niya sasakit ulo niya. Totoo ba tong taong to? Pagkatapos siya awayin and everthing, aalagaan naman ngayon?

“I'm serious, gusto kitang alagaan. I want to make up for all the things that I have done. Kaya sana pumayag ka na.” Grabe yung seriousness sa boses ni Chanyeol. Lahat sila naninibago. Napabuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun sa tsaka napasandal sa upuan niya as if to surrender.

“Bahala ka nga.” 

Ayaw mang ipahalata, their parents look pleased with the turn of events. Aba’y ang tagal na nilang gustong mangyari ito na magkasundo ang mga anak nila at mukhang ito na nga iyon! Mama Byun cleared her throat bago nagsalita. “O siya siya. Sige na kung gusto mo talaga eh. Anyway, Nandiyan din naman sila Mare para iguide ka kung may kailangan ka. Okay lang naman no Mare?”

Pagkalaki-laki rin ng ngiti ng mama ni Chanyeol. Halatang di maitago ang tuwa. Pangarap niya talaga si Baekhyun para sa anak eh. “Oo naman ayos din naman sa min yan. Alam mo naman parang anak ko na rin naman yan si Baekhyunnie.”

_Ugh wala na talaga akong magagawa dito._ Bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

Mama Byun and Mama Park clapped their hands in glee habang ang mga asawa naman nila ay napailing na lang din pero may mga ngiti sa labi. “It’s settled then ha!”

♥♥♥

They went home and got Baekhyun's things para dalhin sa mga Park. They decided na doon muna magstay si Baekhyun para mas madali siyang maalagaan ni Baekhyun. Noong una kasi gusto ni Baekhyun na magstay sa bahay nila mismo at puntahan na lang ni Chanyeol KAPAG may kailangan siya (which sa plano naman ni B, eh hindi niya gagawin) pero hindi pumayag si Chanyeol saying na mas mababantayan siya kung sa bahay nila siya magstay. Syempre agree naman lahat sila.

Pakiramdam talaga ni Baekhyun, pinagtutulungan siya dito eh.

Sinamahan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun hanggang sa guest room at nilagay ni Chanyeol ang gamit niya dito. Medyo awkward pa kasi wala talagang nagsasalita. Well, sa kanilang dalawa mas awkward si Baekhyun. Di pa rin kasi siya makapaniwala sa naging takbo ng mga pangyayari.

Hinarap siya ni Chanyeol pagkatapos maiayos ang mga gamit niya para paalalahanan. “Kung may kailangan ka, tawagin mo lang ako. My room is across yours kaya maririnig kita agad. Don’t move unless necessary para hindi magalaw-galaw yang cast mo.” _Grabe Mama, ganito ba talaga kalalim ang boses ng taong to kapag seryoso?_

Tumango lang siya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol dahil parang di niya mapagkakatiwalaan ang boses niya na hindi pipiyok pag sumagot siya. With that, nagpaalam na si Chanyeol na babalik sa kwarto niya. Palabas na nasa ito at masaya na si Baekhyun dahil sa wakas makakahinga na siya. Sumalampak siya sa kama pero biglang napabangon dahil humarap ulit si CHanyeol. _Ano na naman???_

  
“Oh, and don’t lock the door. Mahirap na, mamaya madapa ka or something. Para madali ako makapasok.” Pagkasabi ay tuluyan na siyang lumabas ay sinara ang pinto. This time, humiga na talaga ulit si Baekhyun at napatitig sa kisame. _Hay buhay._

He got his phone in his bag at inopen ang messenger to call his friends. Kelangan niya mag vent out. Sa unang ring, si Jongdae ang unang sumagot ng video call niya. Syempre tili na naman si gaga nang makita siya.

“BAKKKSSSSS! Kamusta ka na?!!! Nakauwi ka na ba???!!!” ingay pa rin talaga ng lokong to. Kaya di niya to pinadalaw sa ospital eh.

“Ingay mong bakla ka. Oo nakauwi na ako. Si Kyungsoo kaya asan?” umayos ng higa si Baekhyun para maging kumportable. Hirap kumilos talaga pag may cast.

“Di ko alam eh, anong oras na ba?” chineck nila ang oras at nakita na almost 9pm na. “Mag na-nine pm na pala. Siguro busy sila ni Jongin kaya di makasagot.” Sabi ni Jongdae na may pag-wiggle pa ng eyebrows niya, as if to say ‘ _if you know what I mean’._

“Eww Jongdae ano ba yan! Bakit saan ba nagstay ngayon si Kyungsoo for break?”

“Edi saan pa ba? Kanila Jongin! I mean not for the whole break pero pinayagan siya ng parents niya na sumama kanila Jongin sa Tagaytay for a week long vacation. Ang mga hayop, di naman talaga sumama sa family ni Jongin sa rest house nila doon. Nag-iba ng hotel ang mga loko.”

“Satrue ba yan?! I cannot believe this bitch! Habang ako ay nakaratay sa ospital, siya naman pala ay nagpapakasarap lang! Iyak iyak pa siya non!” Kunwaring na-hurt si Baekhyun at ito namang si Jongdae eh, tawa nang tawa sa dialogue niya. Sakto namang nag-on ang camera ni Kyungsoo.

“Wassup bitches! HOYY PARK BAEKHYUN! Kamusta naman ang buhay misis ni Chanyeol? Bungad agad nito. Madilim ang background ni Kyungsoo at naaninag nilang wala itong suot na pang-itaas.

“Una sa lahat, Tangina mo di ako Park. Lalong-lalo di niya ako misis. Pangalawa, tangina ka, seryoso ka bang nakiki-video call sa amin na wala ka man lang saplot? Huwag mong sabihing nandiyan si Jongin sa tabi mo?”

“Ay waw B, magaling ka na nga! Walang preno na naman bibig mo eh.” Natatawang sabi ni Jongdae bago bumaling kay Kyungsoo. “Hoy hitad, sagot! Ano asan sugar daddy mo ha?”

“Wala! Pinalabas ko muna sandali. Break time.” Halos maluha si Kyungsoo kakatawa nang makita ang shocked faces ng mga kaibigan sa sinabi niya. Ano tanong-tanong kayo diyan ha.

“Puta Soo, di nga!? All the way na? Dati puro lamas dito, lamas dun lang ah. Ngayon may pagpasok na? Tanginang yan.” Puta ang kalat na naman ng usapan nila.

“Hoy Kim Jongdae, inosente mo ba ha?” sagot lang ni Kyungsoo. Well, alam naman niyang nagbibiro lang ito. Alam naman nilang lahat na adult na sila and that they know what they’re doing.

“Hoy ka rin Kim Kyungsoo. For your in formation, wholesome kami ni Minseok no!”

“Ulol! For now! Kilala kita. Once na sinagot mo yan, ay nako, segundo lang ang pahinga niyo!” tawang tawa sila sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Pero hoy, totoo yan kala niyo.

“Mga shuta kayo. Kaya nga ako tumawag para sa akin ang focus, tas pinag-uusapan natin dito mga kalandian niyo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na kunwari ay nagtatampo.

“Ay oo nga pala ses. Sorry ses. So ayun nga. Kamusta naman na nasa mga Park ka ha?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Sinabi sa akin ni Jongin kanina eh. Kaya nga di na ako masyadong nag-aalala sa’yo”

“Ay andiyan ka pala ha. Kaya pala napatawag ka. Bothered?” tanong naman ni Jongdae.

“Hay, ayun nga di ko naman kasi malaman sa taong to ano ang nakain nun at pinilit pang siya mag-alaga sa akin. Parang tanga lang. Sa ilang taon na puro kami bangayan, bigla siyang gaganyan.”

“Siguro sobrang guilty lang Baek.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Kung makita mo rin talaga siya nung araw nay un, sobrang devastated din kasi siya. Syempre nga di naman siya akalain na ganun mangyayari sa’yo kakasar niya. Siguro hayaan mo na lang siya sa gusto niya for now.”

“Yes I agree with Kyungsoo. Siguro naman kahit ako yan siya, pipilitin ko rin na ako na lang mag-alaga sa’yo para makabawi. Enjoyin mo na lang. Tsaka hello, why don’t you use this chance na makabawi rin?” Jongdae has this look na parang may naiisip na naughty things.

“Makabawi how?” curious naman si Baekhyun sa sasabihin nito.

“Eh diba sabi mo siya mag-aalaga sa’yo? Edi utusan mon ang utusan. Hilingin mo lahat ng gusto mo. Tignan natin kung bibigay niya lahat!”

“Jongdae parang gago.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo “Pero Baek, that’s not a bad idea. Hahaha! Pero hoy wag kang sosobra ha.”

Natawa din si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng mga kaibigan. Oo nga noh? Why not take this opportunity to get even?

“Sige sige, I’ll try nga.”

Napalingon si Kyungsoo somewhere sa room at narinig nila ang pagbukas ng pinto. “O siya mga bakla. Andito na si Honeybunch ko. Tulog na kami. Bye na mga besh!” kanya-kanyang banat naman ang mga kaibigan sa sinabi niya pero tinawanan niya lang ito at kumaway bago nag drop sa call.

Nagpaalam na rin si Jongdae kay Baekhyun at pinalalahanan siyang matulog na rin.

He slept that night with the thoughts of things that he would ask to Chanyeol.

♥♥♥

Maagang nagising si Baekhyun dahil naamoy niya ang amoy ng paborito niyang breakfast. Pancakes! Super aromatic nito para maamoy ni Baekhyun sa kwarto niya! Excited siyang bumangon at nagmadaling naghilamos. Naalala niya na may cast nga pala ang kanan niyang braso. _Ugh kainis masyadong abala naman to._

Nang makitang ayos na ang itsura niya sa salamin ay dahan dahan siyang lumabas at bumababa papunta sa kitchen. Expecting na makita ang mama ni Chanyeol pero nagulat siya dahil hindi siya ang nasa kitchen, kung hindi si Chanyeol mismo. Naka black wifebeater lang ito at loose shorts at abalang-abala sa pag flip ng pancake.

Parang gusto namang iflip ni Baekhyun ang lamesa sa nakita. Puta, ayaw niya talagang aminin pero napaka-ganda talaga ng katawan nito ni Chanyeol. Kung hindi lang talaga siya bwisit dito eh, game na siyang patulan to.

Inner Baekhyun was like: _Kalmahan mo bakla._

“Oh you’re awake. Umupo ka na para makakain.” Aya ni Chanyeol sa kanya nang mapansin siyang nakatayo malapit sa kitchen. Parang mabait na bata namang sumunod si Baekhyun na wala ng tanong tanong pa.

“What do you like? Hot choco or coffee?” tanong nito habang kumukuha ng mug.

Bigla namang napaisip si Baekhyun. _Hmmm let me try nga kung susunod ba…_

__

“Uhm…gusto ko sana ng fresh milk.” Medyo hesitant pa si Baekhyun. Pero katwiran niya, sabi naman ni Chanyeol eh, magsabi siya kung may gusto siya.

“Okay.” Sagot lang nito bago ibinalik ang mug at kumuha ng baso tsaka kumuha ng gatas sa fridge.

_Ooh nice. Walang angal ah. Well sabagay baka kasi simple lang naman to._ “Thanks.” Sabi ni Baekhyun pagkaabot sa kanya ng baso. Tahimik na siyang kumain habang pinapanood lang siya ni Chanyeol sa tabi habang umiinom ng kape niya. Creepy naman nito.

“Uh..di ka ba kakain?” tanong niya para mabawasan ang nerbyos niya.

“Nope, coffee is enough.” Inilapag niya ang mug sa sink after maubos ito. “Iwan muna kita diyan, kung may kailangan ka, tawagin mo lang ako nasa sala lang ako. Don’t wash the dishes.”

“Okay…uhm thanks.” Tumango lang si Chanyeol bago pumunta sa living room.

Binilisan niya na lang ang pagkain dahil gusto na rin niya maligo. Di na siya nakapag-shower kagabi eh. Lagkit na lagkit na siya tbh. Anyways, sarap ng luto ni Chanyeol ha. _Husband material_. Luh.

Ay nako ikakain na nga lang niya to. Kung ano-ano na naiisip na naman niya eh.

Pagkatapos niya kumain ay pinuntahan niya si Chanyeol sa sala na busy sa panonod. “Chanyeol, tapos na ako kumain. Uhm thanks ulit. Iniwan ko na lang sa table yung plates. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Ako na bahala. What do you want to do now? You can stay here para manood.” 360 talaga ikot ng ugali ni Chanyeol eh.

“No, akyat na din ako muna. Gusto ko na maligo. Lagkit na lagkit na ako eh.”

“Oh okay. Then just tell me if you need help.”

“WHAT? No way no!” parang naeskandalo naman to si B sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Luh anong help? Eh maliligo nga siya. No way! Kahit mahirapan siya, siya lang maliligo mag-isa no. Asa siya.

Chanyeol just smirked at him at pumunta sa dining para magligpit. “Okay, your loss. Pero should you change your mind, just call me.”

“Asa ka naman! Baliw!” sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kanya bago tumakbo papuntang kwarto niya. Narinig niya ang malakas na pagtawa ni Chanyeol. _Baliw talaga yon_.

♥♥♥

Days passed at naging mas kumportable na sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa isa’t isa. Medyo may awkwardness pa rin minsan pero mas okay na sila kumpara nung una. Di na nga nahihiya si Baekhyun na mag-utos nang kung ano-ano kay Chanyeol eh. Si Chanyeol naman, in fairness wala talagang reklamo. Nag-eenjoy na tuloy to si Baekhyun.

“Uy Chanyeol, may gagawin ka ba?” tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, isang hapon habang nanonood ito ng pelikula.

“Wala naman bakit?”

“Ipag-drive mo naman ako papunta sa mall. Punta lang akong Watson’s. Kelangan ko na bumili ng pang skin care ko. Naubos na eh.”

“Sige, ngayon na ba?” tanong nito at tumango lang si Baekhyun. “Okay, bihis lang ako.” Agad itong tumayo at pumunta sa kwarto niya. Si Baekhyun naman naupo sa sofa para maghintay. _Ambait na talaga nito. Sana forever na._

After 5 minutes, narinig ni Baekhyun ang pababang si Chanyeol. “Tara na Baek.” Lumabas na sila at sumakay sa sasakyan ng isa. Malapit lang naman ang mall at in 15 minutes ay nandoon na sila. Magpapaalam na nasa si Baekhyun pero nagulat siya nang i-park nang maayos ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan at pagkatapos ay tinanggal ang seatbelt niya. “Baba na.”

“Huh? Sasama ka pa sa loob?” tanong ni B pagbaba ng sasakyan.

“Oo. Alangan naman iwan mo ako dito?”

“Hindi, what I mean is, di ka aalis na? I mean kaya ko naman na umuwi dahil may mga taxi na dito.”

“What? No. Sa tingin mo ba papayagan kita magtaxi mag-isa? Hell no. Tara na.” hinila ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at naglakad sila papunta ng entrance. Parang nagulantang naman to si Baekhyun na hinayaan na lang na hilain siya ni Chanyeol.

Pagdating sa loob ay dumiretso agad sila sa Watson’s para bumili ng kailangan niya. Medyo kakailang lang kasi para siyang may body guard na ewan sa likod niya na nakasunod sa kanya. Kapag may aabutin siyang products tapos medyo hirap siya, si Chanyeol na ang kumukuha for him siya rin ang may buhat ng basket niya. _Ba yan parang jowa ha_. Nang mapili na lahat ng kailangan niya ay niyaya niya na ito sa counter para magbayad. Dudukot pa lang ng pera si Baekhyun sa wallet niya nang biglang iabot ni Chanyeol ang card niya sa cashier.

“Huy ano ba! Ako na magbabayad.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun at pilit pang kukuhanin ang card ni Chanyeol sana pero pinigilan siya ng isa.

“Ako na.” sagot lang niya.

“Di yan kasama sa usapan. Ang sabi ko i-pag drive mo lang ako.”

“Alam ko. Pero gusto kong bayaran yan. Isipin mo na lang na birthday mo at regalo ko yan.” Inabot ng cashier ang card niya at ang mga pinamili ni Baekhyun tsaka sila umalis

“Hindi ko pa birthday! Ano ba yan Chanyeol!” parang batang nagdadabog si Baekhyun na sumunod kay Chanyeol palabas.

“Malapit na rin naman yon. Yaan mo na nga. Minsan lang ako maging generous.”

“Tsk. Bahala ka diyan. Kapag ako nainis, uubusin ko yang allowances mo.” Nakasimangot si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. _Cute_.

“Go ahead.” Natatawang sabi lang ni Chanyeol. “Since we’re here kumain na din tayo kaya ng dinner dito? Late naman na daw makakauwi sila mommy eh.”

“Fine! Pero ako ang magbabayad!” dabog ulit ni Baekhyun.

“Oo na sige na” pagbibigyan niya na lang ito.

They went to a small restaurant na kilala sa mga pasta dishes nila. Ayaw mang isipin ni Baekhyun pero para silang nagdidate? Argh! Ayaw niya talaga to bigyan ng meaning pero nito talagang mga nakaraang araw, parang sobrang 360 ang ikot ng buhay nil ani Chanyeol. He can’t believe na isang aksidente lang pala ang makakapagpatino sa samahan nilang dalawa.

Ang hindi niya alam, same sila ng naiisip ni Chanyeol. Hindi rin naman makapaniwala ang isa na na nandito sila ngayon sa isang restaurant, seating casually, walang sigawan o tulakan, wala. Just enjoying the food and the presence of each other. Marami na silang napagkuwentuhan at this point at marami na rin silang nalaman sa isa’t isa.

“Alam mo…matagal ko na tong gustong itanong sa’yo eh…” sabi ni Baekhyun, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Napatigil naman sa pagkain si Chanyeol at tumingin kay Baekhyun. “Ang ano?

Baekhyun was a bit scared sa itatanong niya pero kasi he felt na ito na yung perfect opportunity to settle this issue. “Why…why do you hate me so much before?”

Nabigla naman si Chanyeol sa tanong ni Baekhyun. Di niya inaasahan na io-open ni Baekhyun ang topic na ito at this moment. He took a deep breath tsaka umayos ng upo. 

“Bakit ikaw, bakit galit na galit ka rin sa akin ha?” tanong ni Chanyeol pabalik.

“Tsk! Bakit tanong din ang sagot mo sa tanong ko ha? Tsss but okay, for the record ha, di ko ako galit sa’yo. Bwisit lang. Lakas mo mang-asar at mangtrip eh! Ayan sagutin mo na ako, bakit galit na galit ka sa akin?”

“Di rin ako galit sa’yo, gaya mo bwisit lang din. Ikaw ba naman angilan everyday na lang di ka ba mabwisit. Okay I admit na malakas ako mang-asar but, aren’t you the same? I am not really mad…It’s just that… I thought you hated me before. I liked you, alam mo ba yon?” Baekyun got flustered sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. _He liked me? What about now???_

“Akala ko nakahanap na ako ng best friend na makakasundo ko sa lahat, turns out, you don’t like me. You said to other kids that, I’m not fun to be with and I have weird habits. I was hurt, you know. Hearing those words from you really hurt me. What do you expect? Maging pa rin ako sa’yo?” Lumungkot nang kaunti ang mga mata ni Chanyeol upon remembering those words. Totoong malaki ang impact ng words na iyon ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Natigilan si Baekhyun. Di niya akalain na narinig pala siya ni Chanyeol noon. He had no idea. He just wanted those kids to stay away from Chanyeol. Typical na jealousy nung bata pa sila. Ayaw niya ng may ibang kaibigan si Chanyeol. Gusto niya siya lang. Di naman niya akalain na magiging ganito pala ang kahihinatnan.

So, it was his fault after all.

Itong away na nangyayari for so many years. Siya naman pala.

Di niya mapigilang maluha upon hearing what Chanyeol had said. He hurt little Chanyeol’s heart back then.

“I’m sorry. Hindi ko naman alam. I was young and stupid and all I was thinking about was how to make those kids disappear from your sight. They were…stealing you away from me.” Naalala niya, nakikita niyang nagiging close si Chanyeol sa iba nilang classmates. Feeling niya that time mawawala si Chanyeol sa kanya. They were just fourth graders. Ano ba namang malay niya?

This time impit na napahagulgol na talaga siya ng iyak. Thankful na lang siya na sa secluded part ng restaurant sila nakaupo at walang masyadong costumer. 

“That was so stupid Beak. Nobody was stealing me away from you back then!” di na napigilan naman ni Chanyeol na magtaas ng boses nang marinig ang sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Bu-but that was what I felt. I know, ngayon, it sounds so stupid, pero again, I was young...what can I do? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean those words. I just want them not to be friends with you. I am so sorry that I broke your young heart…and I now I understand why do you hate me. I’m sorry.” Akmang tatayo na si Baekhyun para umalis dahil di niya na rin kaya na makaharap si Chanyeol dahil na rin sa hiya pero hindi niya nagawa dahil nahawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya.

“Saan ka pupunta?”

“I- I just want to go…” tahimik na ni Baekhyun. Di niya rin kasi alam kung saan. Pero gusto niya lang makalayo. He feels so bad. Nahihiya talaga siya. Di niya alam na narinig ni Chanyeol yon. All this time, akala niya lang nagalit ito for no reason. Yun pala…

“No. Don’t go. Kung aalis ka, sabay tayo. Gusto mo na bang umuwi?” tumango si Baekhyun at hinayaan pa rin na hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Sumenyas si Chanyeol sa waiter para sa bill nila. Nang maibigay ito ay nag-iwan ng pera si Chanyeol sa lamesa tsaka kinuha ang mga pinamili nila at niyaya si Baekhyun pabalik ng sasakyan.

Tahimik lang sila habang nasa kotse. Ang maririnig mo lang ay ang paminsan-minsang paghikbi ni Baekhyun. Nang makarating sa bahay ay agad na dumiretso si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya. Ni hindi na niya inabalang kunin pa ang mga binili niya.

  


Napabuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol. Di niya alam kung tama ba tong ginawa niyang pagsasabi ng totoo o dapat bang hinayaan na lang niya, tutal naman nagiging okay na sila. Wrong move talaga ata.

♥♥♥

Dalawang araw na ang lumipas at hindi pa rin nakakausap ulit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Iniiwasan siya nito hanggat kaya niya. Pagkatapos kumain at bumabalik lang ito sa kwarto niya. Kahit ang parents ni Chanyeol ay nakakahatala sa biglang pagbabago sa kanilang dalawa pero tahimik lang sila at di nangingialam. Anila, malalaki naman na sila kaya alam na nila ang gagawin.

That day during dinner time, hindi pa rin lumalabas ng kwarto si Baekhyun. Nagsabi si Chanyeol na umuna na sila (parents niya) na kumain at aakyatin niya muna si Baekhyun para tawagin ito. Kumatok siya pero walang siyang naririnig na sagot kaya dahan-dahan niyang pinihit ang door knob at tsaka pumasok sa kwarto. Nakita niya si Baekhyun na nakahiga at natutulog.

Nilapitan niya ito at tsaka lumuhod sa tabi ng kama niya “Baek…” tinapik ni Chanyeol nang marahan ang balikat niya. Inulit niya ito hanggang magising ang isa.

“Gumising ka na it’s late. Dinner time na.” sabi lang ni Chanyeol habang pinagmamasdan ang malungkot na mukha nito.

“Wala akong gana. Just please let me sleep.” Pumikit ito ulit at hinila ang comforter para magtalukbong pero hindi na niya nagawa dahil pinigil ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya.

“Stop doing this pwede ba? Sabi ko sa parents mo aalagaan ka namin dito. Pero paano ko magagawa yon kung ganyan ka naman! Please Baekhyun, past is past. Okay na nga tayo diba? Why do you keep on sulking about things na tapos na. It’s been years!” sa narinig ay napabangon si Baekhyun.

“Yun na nga eh. It’s been years! Pero ngayon mo lang sinabi yung dahilan ng galit mo sa akin. Sana noon pa lang sinabi mo na so I could’ve apologized to you! You made me suffer for years with your teasing and with the idea na you just simply hate me. Yun naman pala, kasalanan ko. I feel so shitty right now you know?! And I hate you for that. And you know what I hate the most? I hate that I still love you despite everything!” parang nabigla naman si Baekhyun sa nasabi niya. He didn’t mean to admit, pero nadulas na siya. Hinablot niya ang comforter tsaka nagtalukbong. His right arm is throbbing dahil na rin sa kasisigaw at kagagalaw, but he doesn’t care. Gusto na lang niya maglaho. Napaka-wrong timing ng lahat puta.

Si Chanyeol naman nagulat sa biglang outburst ni Baekhyun. Mas lalong nagulat siya sa biglaan confession ng isa. Nakatingin lang siya sa pigura nito at di malaman kung anong sasabihin o gagawin. In the end, he decided na lumabas ng kwarto para makapag-isip-isip. Bumaba muna siya para sabihan ang parents niya na nakatulog na si Baekhyun at wala na rin siyang ganang kumain. Bago pa sila makapagtanong ay bumalik na siya sa kwarto niya.

Agad ay tinawagan niya sina Jongin at Sehun dahil hindi niya malaman ang gagawin sa nangyari.

“Tol, napatawag ka? Tagal mong walang paramdam ah. Naisip tuloy namin, enjoy na enjoy ka diyan sa inyo kasama si B.” di agad naramdaman ni Jongin na may problema si Chanyeol kaya naman nakuha pa nito mang-asar. Pero si Sehun parang nahuli agad na may concern si Chanyeol.

“Oy gags Jong, mukhang may mali dito kay Yeol. Maya ka na magloko diyan timang!”

  
“Ay sorry, sorry. Ano nangyari na ‘pre?”

“Sabi ni Baekhyun, mahal daw niya ako.” Walang paligoy-ligoy na sabi ni Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan. Nakakatawa yung reaction nila. Kung hindi lang seryoso ang usapan sarap sana i-screenshot ng mga mukha nilang sobrang gulat na gulat.

“Putangina ka pare wala ka man lang pasintabi! Ano daw sabi ni Byun????” gusto ni Jongin sapakin tong kaibigan niya eh,

“What the fuck dude, iilang linggo pa lang siya sa inyo tapos napaamin mo na agad? Puta bilis mo pare!” gigil din si Sehun. Puta magbabayad ata siya agad ng 2k!

“No..no…hindi kasi ganun yon.” Kinuwento ni Chanyeol ang nangyari mula sa simula hanggang sa araw na accidentaly nag-confess si Baekhyun sa kanya. Nakinig namang mabuti ang mga kaibigan niya kaya naintindihan na nila kung anong problema ng dalawa.

“Alam mo ‘pre…”simula ni Jongin “kahit ako ata si Baekhyun, mabubwisit ako sa’yo. Imagine ilang taon kang bwisit sa akin na hindi ko naman alam kung bakit? Okay, given na at fault nga si Baekhyun pero kasi dude, bata pa naman kayo nung sinabi niya yon. And besides, based sa kwento mo, nagawa niya lang din naman niya yon because of YOU. Pare, ang gwapo mo.”

“Yeah, Jongin’s right.” Singit ni Sehun. “Pre, may mali ka din talaga. Tapos ngayon, sasabihin mo sa kanya na past is past, syempre ngayon niya pa lang nalaman, ngayon pa lang siya kinakain ng guilt niya. Hay nako pre, grabe pero sobrang mahal ka niyan ni Baekhyun nga.”

“Eh…ikaw ba? Ano bang nararamdaman mo na para kay Baekhyun? Do you like him too?” Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya. Parang mga tuta na naghihintay ng sagot itong si Sehun at Jongin. Kinakabahan sila sa magiging sagot nito. Gusto lang din naman nila ng happy ending para sa kaibigan kaya sana marealize niya na rin ang totoong feelings niya.

Like? No, hindi niya like…

“Mahal ko siya. Hindi ko siya gusto lang. Mahal ko siya.” Parang nanalo sa lotto ang sigawan nina Jongin at Sehun sa video call nila. Parang mga tange, akala mo sila ang sinagot eh.

“Finally! Akala namin, matatagalan pa bago mo marealize eh. Gago, mahal mo yun. Noon pa man alam na naming yon. Di mo lang napapansin kasi ang iniisip mo agad bwisit ka sa kanya. Pero ang totoo bardas ka kapag may ibang pinapansin si Baek kaya panay asar at papansin mo sa kanya!”

“Totoo yang sinabi ni Sehun. Muntanga talaga kayong dalawa sa totoo lang. Deny-deny pa kahit obvious naman. Sana naman this time, ipakita mo na talaga ang true feelings mo pre. Tama na kaka-deny at kaka-disguise ng love as hate. Palayain mo naman sarili mo this time.” Bumaling naman si Jongin kay Sehun para singilin ito. “Oh ulol, bayad-bayad tayo ha. Wait ko 2k ko sa G-cash”

Napailing na lang siya sa kalokohan ng mga kaibigan pero nagpapasalamat siya na natauhan din siya dahil sa kanila. Nandito na ang chance niya, di niya na ito dapat pakawalan pa. They’re on the same page kaya dapat siguraduhin niyang itutuloy nila ang kwento nang magkasama.

♥♥♥

Kinabukasan, maagang nagising at nag-asikaso si Chanyeol. Maghahanda siya ng breakfast para makakain na si Baekhyun. Kung ayaw niya bumaba, dadalhin ni Chanyeol ang pagkain sa kanya. Paglabas niya ng kwarto ay dahan-dahan niyang binuksan ang pintuan ni Baekhyun. Sinilip niya kung tulog pa ito. Nang makitang mahimbing pa itong natutulog ay sinara niya ang pinto at mabilis na pumunta sa kusina. He prepared strawberry pancakes, alam niyang gusto niya ito.

Matapos maghanda ay umakyat na siya ulit at tahimik na pumasok sa kwarto. Inilapag niya ang tray ng pagkain sa bedside table tsaka umupo sa kama, sa gilid ni Baekhyun. Pinagmasdan niya muna ang magandang mukha nito. Maganda talaga si Baekhyun, aminado si Chanyeol noon pa man. Gaya nga ng sinabi ni Sehun, mga tulad niya talaga ang tipo niya. Well, siguro nga kaya din sila natipuhan ni Chanyeol noon ay dahil nakikita niya si Baekhyun sa kanila.

Limang minuto pa ang lumipas at nagising na rin si Baekhyun. Nagulat ito nang maaninag ang gwapong si Chanyeol na nakatanghod sa kanya.

“Good morning…”

“Anong ginagawa mo diyan?” referring to him sitting on his bed.

“Waiting for you to wake up.” He playfully smiled at him bago siya inalalayang makaupo nang maayos sa kama.

“Kaya ko naman.” Protesta pa ni Baekhyun sa pagtulong ni Chanyeol.

“Yeah I know, pero gusto ko. So there.” Nang makaupo na si Baekhyun ay kinuha ni Chanyeol ang pagkain at inilagay sa harap niya. “Kain na”

“Chanyeol, di mo na to kailangan gawin please lang. Tumawag na ako kanila Mommy and I said na uuwi na ako sa Monday.”

“Bakit? Kulang ba yung alaga na ginagawa namin for you?” painosenteng tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Alam mong hindi yan ang dahilan. Alam mo kung anong nangyari sa atin. Please wag ka na mag-maang-maangan.”

Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol bago umayos ng upo at hinarap siyang mabuti. “Yes I know kung anong nangyari at kung anong meron sa atin. Aware ako sa feelings mo na galit, asar, at disappointed sa akin…at aware din ako na mahal mo ako.” Baekhyun looked away sa sinabi niyang huli at kita ang pamumula ng tenga nito. _Cute talaga Lord_.

“Pero, sana aware ka din sa mga nararamdaman ko for you. And no, it’s not anger Baekhyun. Please maniwala ka sana. I think matagal ko na nakalimutan yong galit ko sa’yo…I just don’t know how to show affection lalo na nga I have this mindset na ayaw mo sa akin noon…kaya pinanindigan ko na lang. I’m sorry too for hurting you.” Chanyeol held Baehyun’s hand at masuyong pinisil. Si Baekhyun naman naiiyak na naman dahil sa sincerity ng boses ni Chanyeol.

“Mahal kita. Mahal pa rin kita. Hindi ko alam kung bakit sa dinami-rami ng away natin, di ko parin magawang alisin yung nararamdaman ko para sa’yo. Naitago ko lang pero hindi ko kayang alisin. Gusto pa rin kita, sa kabila ng lahat, gusting-gusto pa rin kita. We may not be like the other typical lovers who started good, but I want our ending to be the best for both of us. Let’s start over again and this time, ibuhos natin yung pagmamahal at pag-aalaga sa isa’t isa na noon pa natin DAPAT pinakita. No more lies this time. Let’s not deny each other anymore.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s hands at pagkatapos at pinunasan ang mga luha niya sa pisngi. Hindi pa rin makapagsalita si Baekhyun dahil sa overwhelming feeling na nararamdaman niya. He could only look at Chanyeol,

“I still want us to bicker from time to time though. Parang di ko yata kaya na hindi ka asarin at kulitin eh. You’re still annoying, you know?” Baekhyun scoffed at pabirong pinalo si Chanyeol pero tumatawa na siya ngayon.

“Pero don’t worry, this time, I promise na it’s always a good tease. Ayokong masaktan ka pa ulit. So what do you say? Date me please?”

“Hmm…pag-isipan ko muna.” Sagot ni Baekhyun sabay kuha ng tinidor to eat the pancakes sa tabi niya. Akmang tutusukin niya na ito nang kunin at ilayo ni Chanyeol ang plato.

“Chanyeol!!! Akin na yan!” sigaw ng di makatayo na si Baekhyun. Nakasimangot siya dito. _Mahal daw ako my ass._

“Sagutin mo muna yung tanong ko or no strawberry pancakes for you!” dumila pa daw nga na parang bata itong si Chanyeol.

“Ayoko!”

  
“Edi wag!” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang buong tray ng pagkain kasama ang pancakes nito sabay lumabas ng kwarto.

“Epal ka talaga no?! Akin na yan! AKALA KO BA MAHAL MO AKO?!” pahabol na sigaw ni Baekhyun na tumayo na at sinundan ang baliw-baliw niyang ~~(soon-to-be)~~ boyfriend.

“MAHAL KITA BYUN BAEKHYUN!” ganting sigaw naman nito mula sa kusina na sa sobrang lakas ay narinig ng buong household (buong neighborhood if not). Napangiti tuloy nang malaki si Baekhyun pero nawala rin agad nang marinig ang sunod na sinabi nito. 

“PERO WALA KA PA RIN PANCAKE HANGGAT DI MO AKO SINASAGOT, BANSOT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kung nakaabot ka hanggang dito, maraming salamat! :)


End file.
